


三十六計篭るに如かず

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。ciem，师生恋。





	三十六計篭るに如かず

チーノ盯着面前的纸杯发呆。他在快餐店里坐了将近3个小时，手表上显示着就要到下午茶时间。这杯咖啡从午餐的高峰时段起陪伴他到现在，早就失去了全部的风味和热度，不过チーノ不在乎这个，说到底他只喝了一口便再没碰过。

他想自己点套餐的时候应该选加冰的可乐，这样他就不需要分神思考这难喝的东西和エーミール冲泡出的差别究竟在哪。他不知道这个问题的答案，就像他不知道エーミール试图表达的是什么，虽然本来就是他单方面在闹不愉快。他从来不对我生气。チーノ又忆起他出门前エーミール的眼神，就同过去被他捉弄时一样只有无奈。那么在他看来我们的关系也不过是我一时兴起的玩笑。チーノ轻轻哼了一声，颇有着不满。エーミール较他向来都是被动的一方：从不诉说缱绻，也从不举止亲昵，除了摸上去还有温度之外就好似尊大理石雕像。但我总不见得把他的手臂给砍下来，现在法治社会，这样是要被抓了吃牢饭的。

チーノ心累，并且不想管店员偷瞄他的眼神。他知道自己有时候开玩笑太过，劣迹斑斑好比《狼来了》故事里的小屁孩，他原以为エーミール的纵容是对他示爱的回应——年纪大的人嘛，总爱不好意思。现在看来，大约只是懒得为他费神费力。哦、学生随便开个玩笑就可以和老师接吻上床，而且还不止一次吗。チーノ气得翻了个白眼，心说亏你以前还去人家教养学部代过课。其实他知道，这两件事情之间根本没有联系。

端着餐盘走来走去的路人好烦。事实上当人心情不好时，看什么都不合意。当チーノ解锁手机，发现エーミール既没有给他发消息也没有给他打电话时，心情更是糟糕到极点。社交软件上只有小学妹发了条消息，问他关于毕业就职的问题，然而他现在不想当免费顾问。エーミール就好像完全不知道他摔门而去这件事，仿佛发生矛盾的不是彼此一样。慢慢吞吞地起身，把整杯咖啡和垃圾一起倒掉又把盘子放到显眼标志下的回收处，チーノ推门离开了在这个季节早早开起冷气的快餐店。

他正走向エーミール的公寓，不是很远。既然本就是他死皮赖脸地搬了进去，那他眼下打算要做的事情应该也无法被称为是离家出走。チーノ打开门，打算将被他霸占许久的备用钥匙物归原处——花盆里的白色小花落了几朵，看起来半死不活。他想了想，把钥匙投入了邮箱中，里面显然被塞了东西，大约是小广告之类的，所以钥匙丢进去发出的声音才并不清脆。

他在玄关处粗暴地蹬掉鞋子，也不将它们摆放整齐就往屋内走。随后他嗅到熟悉的芬芳，エーミール正对着他坐在餐厅里，面前的桌上摆放着滤滴壶和他们二人平时用的马克杯。深褐色的液体正坠入外形圆润的玻璃容器中，像个不能倒置的油滴沙漏。エーミール抬起眼，チーノ就霎时觉得不知所措，只看见エーミール向他微笑，对他说：“欢迎回来，チーノ。”咖啡钟此时精准地落下最后一滴，仿佛早已预料到了他的归来。

エーミール示意他坐下。于是チーノ就坐下，看着エーミール将属于他的那杯咖啡给推到面前来。一切都没有变化，从昨天到今天，从往昔到如今，没有分毫的变化。因此チーノ隐隐察觉到了未来亦会一成不变，他捧起正因盛装着热饮而变得不再冰冷的杯子，升腾的蒸汽模糊了他的眼镜和本就几不可闻的声音：“我回来了，エーミール……教授。”

固守城池不愧是这个人的看家本领，他想自己是无论如何都无法敌过了。


End file.
